Not Even A Goodbye 012
by Diclonious57
Summary: The warriors of 012 bid their farewells
1. Lightning

**Lightning:**

I hated that place

I hated that war

I hated that 'goddess'

Who was she to call me down from my home, strip me off my memories who I am then tell me I'm her soldier. She was a coward sending us to do her dirty work!

That man in armor said that she was the symbol of all that is good. He was more brainless puppet than warrior of light.

I could hate the supposed goddess all I wanted but I could not ignore the danger. The manikins were dangerous and plentiful. Most of the summoned warriors were only children, they could barely handle themselves no less hordes of enemies.

That horned man said I was to fighting back was pointless. He was no better than the goddess. Telling me that they knew everything I was going to do and how my life would end.

They can all go to hell from all I care.

The summoned warriors didn't deserve to be overrunned by glass version of themselves.

I had to help them

I fought and fought to seal that crack and give the others a fighting chance. Even as my body burned away in that golden light I felt happy. I could see the others protected in the same light.

Finish what we started

Fight, win and go home with your head held high and all your memories.


	2. Vaan

**Vaan**

To be honest I didn't really mind to sent to some far away place without warning or memories.

That Cosmos lady had me when she said crystal

What kind of Sky-pirate would I be take advantage of that treasure hunt.

If wish it was just a treasure hunt

We had fight in some kind of war not just against weird glass things but also against other people. I hate fighting, it causes so many problems. Why can't we all cruise around enjoying what we have?

Things like this force people to fight who have should never even fight in the first place(Look how mature I'm sounding Lightning can suck it).

That girl Terra.

I bet she doesn't have an angry bone in her entire body. That stupid clown was forcing her to fight even when she didn't want to.

When we finally got to safety she still wouldn't stop trembling. I wasn't gonna hurt her or anything. It took forever(I'm not so good with quiet people) for her to even tell me her name.

I told her to hide while I go fight but I never saw her again. I hope she's alright. I was REALLY careful to make sure nothing came into her she went home too?

She said that she had airships where she lived. Maybe she could fly over and see me? Airships can go anywhere so I'm sure she can come and visit me. Maybe I can visit her?

Once we see eachother again we could go treasure hunting! We don't have to do that if you don't want to. I just want to know if you're O.K.


	3. Laguna

**Laguna:**

What a strange place that was!

Pillars that could break apart then rebuild

Steams of light you could walk on

and the people-oh the people!

I've meet so many interesting people. They were right out of a story book. So shiney in their armor. They had crazy outfits too, I thought some kid had a fake tail glued to his pants so to mess with him I decided to pull it off. When I yanked it goodness he was mad. Who would have guessed that thing was real.

They had such crazy weapons too. One had a swords as big as his body and another one had a sword that gave off bubbles. Only one of them knew what my gun was.

Those munchkins was a problem but I'm not one to let things like that get me down. I just want to finish this job and go home. Of course I'm a man before I am a mercenary and a man has his medicinals!

These kids were counting on me to guide them, support them keep their spirits up. I couldn't let them down.

Oh-I almost forgot, Squall try to let people in once and a while. Just because they won't be here long doesn't mean you shouldn't get to know them. I know your not mean just keeping all your feelings in your head and let other people know.

I know that sounds mushy but a father has to tell these things to his son.


	4. Kain

**Kain**

If I had truely forgotten would things be different?

Why did I remember when Cecil could not?

Why is it always the same every where I go? No one truely understood the danger they were in. They were all too busy questioning why they were here and who they were.

I should not condem their actions if I had forgotten I would have been in the same postion.

But I wasn't

I had to protect them even if it was from themselves. I would hide them in a safe place and then handle the problem on my own.

If they weren't so full of pride things would never had gone the way they did. If they had only come quietly I would not have had to fight them. No matter what came at me I would protect them.

I stayed firm as I was found out

I stayed strong when I was dubbed a tratior

In the end I had failed, they others had found out what I was doing and despite my pleas they wouldn't leave.

I could go on and on about how foolish they were but in all honesty I am glad that they came. I hardend my heart from heasitation, lonliness and cowardiss till it's flesh became diamonds. No matter how I tried there was always a part of me that was still soft weak flesh.

It was only a small part but it was strong enough to effect my mentality. I lay wake at night wondering what would have happends if they had not come. The same thing occurs in every outcome.

I lose and they die

It calms me to know that my fears are only that. They came to my aid, we won and we lived.

I would have liked to see the battle to the end. Once the whole was sealed there was a flash of light and we began to fade. The ones I have protected will carry on the fight.

It is sad that I could not thank them for all that they have done. If I had the chance I would gladly take off my helm and bow my head in repentance.

That will not happen so I stand strong and bare it.

As I have always done


	5. Yuna

**Yuna**

I know I should be grateful but I am not

I made it home alive and it would be selfish to ask for more. I tell my heart that over and over but my feelings are still there.

I am not being fair to the others, if I want something they should get something as well and that is just too much to ask.

It is my fault, when I saw him being taken by a strange light I foolishly ran after him and came to that strange place. I was thankful that I had Sir Ject to help me and the others were so kind to me.

Sir Ject wanted to find him too so my actions were not completely selfish. Then I got too carried away and they got hurt.

I just wanted to do my very best and make sure no one got hurt. My best wasn't good enough and Sir Ject was taken by Chaos. I would let myself be pierced by a thousands sword if they would come back safely.

_You're being way too hard on yourself._

I have lost count of the number of times you have told me that. I was I did, it would be wonderful to have saved all of the times you have spoken to me.

When they said it was sucicide to try and stop the manikins I was ready. To protect the others giving my life is the least I can do. You told me not to do that. My vows of self-sacrifice sickend you. You told me to solve our problems another way, a way that doesn't involve the loss of life.

Please do not be angry we did what we had to do. I will not apologize because I do not feel quilty. If given the choice I would gladly do it again.

We did not we were sent home.

I am here waiting for you.

I will keep waiting until you come.

Please come home soon.

I miss you


	6. Tifa

**Tifa**

Its funny that when people usually do something that will help the world it isn't because it's "the right thing to do" it's of some personal if not selfish reason. A memory or a grudge from long that they want to settle. They say they're doing it because its the right thing to do but we know it's not.

But what if you had no memories?

You had no grudges

You only knew your name

You knew that you were far from home

You knew that you have forgotten many important things

You knew that you had to stop Chaos

Why did we have to fight Chaos? He didn't do anything to us. He didn't bring us to this world, he did not take away our memories.

Cosmos did

Is it wrong to find that extremely ironic?

I wanted to ask Cosmos why did she send us here? This was not our world and from what she told us nothing that he did would effect our worlds. We were like pieces on a chess board and that made me very uneasy.

Lightning thought the same thing(for some reason she looks so familar). I envy her streangth I am always so hesitant to say what I really feel. Its like a part of me wants to tell people how I feel but another saying that I would just be a bother.

When I was talking about how people hide their selfish motives I was-I was(this is hard) talking about myself.

There I said it.

Every time I've had to do something I've done it for my own interests. I said I was doing it because it was the right thing to do but I was really doing it for revenge.

Does that make me a bad person?

Its strange. When I learned that the manikin army was going to kill Cosmos( and the warriors that Kain had hid) I rushed to help them just like everyone else. I wasn't thinking about how it would benifit from this. Only the words "I have to stop this" were running through my mind.

The next thing I know I'm fighting not for my life but for others. I've only fought this hard once and that was because it was a very special reason. It didn't make sense then but now as that I can think about it I figured out the reason why I fought so hard.

I wanted to protect them

Why?

I guess, it was just that right thing to do.


End file.
